backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Music Fest 2010
Mega Music Fest 2010 is a television special that originally aired on September 6, 2010. The first act features a music video in which the main characters of The Backyardigans perform "I Gotta Feeling". This music video was notably the last original content ever animated for the Backyardigans franchise. It is not an episode of the show, though, and because it was made three years before the last episodes of Season 4 aired in America, it isn't the last episode either. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin "Hosted by actor/comedian John Leguizamo, Nickelodeon's Mega Music Fest will feature celebrities like Colbie Caillat, Wyclef Jean, and The Roots performing never-before-seen duets with Dora the Explorer, the cast of 'Yo Gabba Gabba!', and Kai-lan, plus special appearances by The Laurie Berkner Band, The Fresh Beat Band, and even a few surprise cameos. John Leguizamo will need YOUR preschooler's help to make sure the show goes on!" The show opens with the song "I Gotta Feeling", performed by the Backyardigans and other Nickelodeon characters. After the song, an announcer introduces John Leguizamo. He explains that he will be the show's host and invites DJ Lance Rock (of Yo Gabba Gabba!) onto the stage. Rock is greeted with cheers from the audience. He is followed by the rest of the characters from his program. They perform "Lovely, Love My Family" with The Roots. After the performance, John Leguizamo reappears and tells the audience that he has lost his special dancing shoes. He needs these shoes for the concert's grand finale. Characters from Dora the Explorer try to help him find them, but they have no luck. John is supplied with a pair of quacking shoes. He agrees to wear them temporarily as he introduces Wyclef Jean and his daughter Angelina. They sing "Love" until the announcer tells the audience that it is time for a commercial break. John Leguizamo welcomes the audience back to the show after the commercials. He is still searching for his shoes and is presented with a pair of rain boots, along with an umbrella. John puts the boots on and warns the crowd in front of him that it will rain soon. Confetti "rains" from the ceiling as Laurie Berkner's band performs "My Family". Afterwards, stage manager Sherri Shepherd tells John that he may not need his dancing shoes. She explains that the Fresh Beat Band has not arrived yet, so the big finale (in which the host would need dancing shoes) might not happen. The Fresh Beat Band calls John Leguizamo on their cell phone. They mention that on their way to the stage, they encountered a chicken waiting to use the crosswalk. They tell John that they will be at the stage after the chicken crosses the road successfully. While they wait, the audience is treated to a duet of "Walking on Sunshine" by Kai-lan and Colbie Caillat. The next scene shows Sherri helping John look for his shoes. They realize that they have checked nearly every room in the stadium. Sherri leads John to the only room they have not examined yet: the Wonder Pets' room. The pets sing "Joy to the World". The next act involves Dora the Explorer and Wyclef Jean singing "La Bamba" together. Another commercial break follows. John Leguizamo walks onstage, this time wearing clown shoes. He decides to call the Fresh Beat Band again to check on their progress. Over a video call, the band members explain that they stopped for a snack in the park on their road trip. There, they met "this guy" (Justin Bieber) singing a song. Bieber sings a short verse from "Baby" over the phone. The Fresh Beats say "goodbye" to him as they resume their road trip. Joe from Blue's Clues is introduced. He asks the audience to help him find his dog, Blue. After finding her, Joe sings "Snack Pattern Song" along with the characters from Team Umizoomi. As the song ends, Joe notices that the song made Blue hungry and gave her a "party in her tummy". The Yo Gabba Gabba! characters sing the "Party in My Tummy" song as they have a snack. John begins to worry that he will never find his shoes and that the Fresh Beats will never arrive in time for the finale. He admits that the stress is making him mad. Kai-lan sings him a short song about how to calm down. He takes a deep breath, relaxes, and thanks her. While he does this, the Fresh Beat Band finally arrives. The audience is asked if they are ready for the Fresh Beats' grand finale. Cheers and applause follow. John interrupts this and explains that he is not ready without his missing shoes. John asks the Fresh Beats to help him find his shoes. He describes them as flashy and red with gold stars on them. The Fresh Beats bring the shoes out and tell John that he left them in their car after their dance rehearsal. He dances with his shoes as the Fresh Beats perform "Great Day" and "Stomp the House". As the band sings "Let's Get Loud", guests from earlier return to dance along. The credits roll as the audience is thanked for coming. The majority of the special was filmed at the Brooklyn Academy of Music in New York City on May 22, 2010. A costumed character in Pablo's likeness appeared at the academy during the original taping. Beth Bogush, who choreographed every episode of The Backyardigans, worked on the special. A stand-alone music video for the Backyardigans version of "I Gotta Feeling" was occasionally aired during commercial breaks on Nick Jr. from 2010 to 2012. The animation for the music video was done solely by Nelvana. Cast *Avion Baker as Uniqua *Sean Curley as Pablo *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Tyrone *Gabriella Malek as Tasha *Nicholas Barasch as Austin Other credits *Choreographers: Beth Bogush, Shannon Steen *Animation: Nelvana Limited *"I Gotta Feeling" (The Backyardigans) *"Lovely, Love My Family" (Yo Gabba Gabba! and The Roots) *"Love" (Wyclef Jean) *"My Family" (The Laurie Berkner Band) *"Walking on Sunshine" (Ni Hao, Kai-lan and Colbie Caillat) *"Joy to the World" (Wonder Pets!) *"La Bamba" (Dora the Explorer) *"Snack Pattern Song" (Team Umizoomi and Joe) *"Party in My Tummy" (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *"Great Day" (The Fresh Beat Band) *"Stomp the House" (The Fresh Beat Band) *"Let's Get Loud" (all guests) Category:Nickelodeon